


A travel through the ages

by Chocolate_obsessed



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mommy Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24159718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolate_obsessed/pseuds/Chocolate_obsessed
Summary: Nagisa and his mother have a bit of a complicated relationship
Relationships: Akabane Karma & Shiota Nagisa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	A travel through the ages

**Author's Note:**

> I should be writing Still Figuring Things Out, but I can't find the motivation with my mental state at the moment. I wrote this when I had a breakdown yesterday night, so I hope it's okay?

**8 years old**

"Nagisa… your hair is so pretty. You should keep it long, just for me," Nagisa's mother carded her hands through his hair. He nodded mutely. His response the day earlier had been different, and she didn't like that. So, this time, he wouldn't talk. Maybe she would like this better.

He heard his mother move away from the back of the chair he was sitting in. His hands were relaxed, whatever she asked for now, he would do. His mother loved him after all. She would never hurt him.

**9 years old**

"Nagisa, come try on this dress! It looks so pretty!" Nagisa looked up from the table where he was doing his homework to see his mother standing in the hallway holding up a knee-high floral dress.

"Mom… I don't want to wear a dress." Nagisa should have known better than to protest. What happened next was entirely his fault. The woman's smile turned sickly sweet.

"Now, Nagisa…" she trailed off a bit. "This would fit you perfectly. Why don't you want to try it on? You could be my perfect little girl." "I'm a boy. I'm a boy, mom." Her smile grew wider. "Nagisa, are you sure you want to continue this conversation?" He looked at her anger filled face with shock. Why was he shocked?

"Nagisa… that isn't how we talk to our mothers. The women who want the best for us. I suppose I'll just have to get that lesson into your head a little better." She took one step towards him, then two. Nagisa felt frozen in his seat. She was behind him faster than he could comprehend. His head was slammed into the table once, a feeling he hated. Pain blossomed on his forehead, but he kept looking down, if only to not look at the disappointment on her face.

She put the dress next to him on the table, and spoke one last time. "Nagisa. Hopefully you won't fight me as much next time." He heard her walk away. Slowly, ever so slowly. As if she hadn't a care in the world, as if she hadn't just messed with her child's knowledge of what love was supposed to be.

**10 years old**

He had known Karma for a long time. He wasn't scared of him, never would be. It seemed Nagisa was less confused about Karma than he was about himself. At least he knew what Karma was out to do. He was out to have fun. Or maybe that was simply a front he put up. Either way, he had a motive, while Nagisa did not.

Nagisa had confusion written all over his features. But not one single person would notice. Because Nagisa could never express things just right.

He hadn't been able to talk back to his mother for about 6 months now. She only hit him now when she was drunk, maybe once a month, constantly reminding him of how lucky he was to have a mother as forgiving as her. A mother that cared as much as she did, for her child's success. After all, he would make a much better girl than boy, in her mind. And while Nagisa didn't agree, he couldn't do much to change it.

_______________________________________________________

Koro-Sensei was dead. That much was for certain. Nagisa had cut off ties with his mother somewhat, although, it was her words that rose to his mind as he sat on the grass of the hill the day after, the rest of his class near him. No one spoke much, leaving only her voice to fill the silence. _I told you. I'm the only person who won't leave you. And don't you even think of cutting your hair. After all, it looks so pretty, even if that hairstyle doesn't let it be as pretty as it could be. You should let your hair down more often Nagisa. Maybe then you could find someone who would love you almost as much as I do._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this short thing.


End file.
